fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Iskall Zinogre
|image = |names = Iskall |titles = Ice Former |species = Fanged Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★☆ |size = Large |habitats = Arctic Ridge, Tundra, Frozen Seaway, Blistered Glaciers, Ishavet Gulf, Polar Zone, Cyan Recluse, Everwood, Defiant Stronghold |relations = Frozenclad Iskall Zinogre, Zinogre, Thunderlord Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Darkemperor Stygian Zinogre |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = Shattering Icebugs |creator = Chaoarren}} Iskall Zinogre is an Ice element Subspecies of Zinogre. Appearance Iskall is an entirely blue and white tint. When it enters its "charged" streaks of white light appear along its body and claws. In addition to this its tail and claws turn light blue and appear frozen. |Monster Icon = |description = A subspecies of Zinogre found exclusively in areas with ice loving bugs. Although not as aggressive as their other species, the abilities it has reduces that need. They thrive in temperatures created by the bugs that drop so low, attacks from its metallic-like parts can freeze over skin instantly, taking away limbs from frostbite shortly after.}} Battle Iskall Zinogre is calmer in its uncharged state than others, but it makes up for it with a dangerous charged mode. Unique Abilities *'Freezing Up': Its not safe to attack Iskall doing this as when it decreases its temperature using its bugs a storm of snow whirls around it that will cause snowman. *'Ikar Bugs': This bug sphere attack wanders off and shatters to cause Iceblight and Snowman. *'Double Horn Slam': Does the horn slam two times in a row, the second being to the right. Charged Mode *'Horn Slam Tail Slam Combo': It can combo these two attacks together in fast succession. *'Freezing Punches': Its cold punches cause Iceblight. *'Shard Slam': When it does its body slam in charged mode it launches shards of ice in front of it. *'Ice Splinter': It cracks the ground with its claw sending ice spikes in front. (G Rank added attacks) *'Ice Bug Surprise': When it does its back flip, spin and back crush it'll unleash ice bugs. *'Super Freeze Punch': It can freeze a punch by its bugs for more damage and range. Mount Iskall is mounted like any other Zinogre species. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': (Only when fully powered by its bugs) A misty white aura surrounds it. *'Tired': No differences other than drooling. Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Iskall Zinogre can be affected be The frenzy. Its light blue hide becomes purple and its claw braces become red. Iskall Zinogre can also overcome the frenzy and become apex. Now its ice bugs explosion will send shards of ice nearby. And its ice shards can be used in any area. Theme Carves High Rank *'I.Zinogre Carapace': A shell changed by the shear cold of the tundra. Light weighted. *'I.Zinogre Horn': Sharp and dangerous, much like a normal Zinogres. *'I.Zinogre Claw': Its blue colour comes from the cold that emits from it. *'I.Zinogre Frostshell': A gathering place for the beasts ice bugs which it gathers. *'I.Zinogre Tail': Not even the tail lacks cold. Its thwacks blister the skin. *'I.Zinogre Marin': The ice prince's gem of glory. Lies beneath the horns. G Rank *'I.Zinogre Cortex': At this stage the colouring is permanent, never to revert to its green hide again. *'I.Zinogre Hardhorn': Hits from this serve as a stunning move to a killing strike. *'I.Zinogre Ice Claw': Sharper from ice coating its rims. Deadly slices inflicted by its base form are frozen over by cold. *'I.Zinogre Freezehold': If liquid falls from this hold, it will freeze the ground instantly in a circle. *'I.Zinogre Lash': A leash like mace that cuts and crushes at the same time. Both ways brings frostbite. *'I.Zinogre Glamond': Only days of heating will remove the cold from this jewel. Produced inside the body instead of the head. Gathered or Reward Unique *'Ikar Bugs' "Ice resistant insects. If endangered they swarm to create a mist that drains heat from inside its radius." Trivia *Iskall is the Swedish name for "Ice Cold". *It can only use most of its ice spike moves in a snowy area. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:Chaoarren